Two Girls in the Belly of a Couch
by BlueViolets87
Summary: Takes place during the pilot after Nona traps them in the couch. Sam and Cat have time to kill and begin to talk, because what else are you suppose to do in the strangest couch in the world? Just a short friendship oneshot.


**Ok so maybe I should be working on other stuff. Have I updated Beyond Belief lately? Um... yeah... it's been a few weeks. It may be a little more time but I am working on it. I just felt the huge urge to write Sam and Cat so I did. Even though she may not read it, thanks to my friend Ashhhley for the couch idea when I told her I was thinking of writing a small oneshot.  
**

**I must say, how great is this show? Good job Dan Schneider who since I am mentioning him (disclaimer!) owns Sam and Cat and all the characters mentioned.**

**Ok you must be sick of this note, so on with the story!**

* * *

"Wait, come on! Help us! Hey, someone let us out of here!" I called out, trying to break free of the couch's stomach. I groaned as I felt the thump of the couch cushion sealing us in and soon heard the bang as Nona most likely closed her bedroom door to go back to bed._ Just perfect. _I tried to shift around because I am not a gymnast and have no need for my feet to be touching my head.

"Are we dead yet?" Cat croaked. "Being dead is really squishy. Oh my god, heaven's a box! We're dead in a box!"

"No Cat, we aren't dead... or in any heavenly box. Your Nonna just has the strangest couch ever." I feel something under me dig into my back and try to reach for it. I knew I shouldn't have left that chicken bone there. It seems to be attached to the ground and when I give it a little tug, something opens and my head falls backwards into the space. I had a slight feeling that it wasn't a bone. My body unraveled as I gained a little more room and I groaned as my head falls back with a thud. "Ow! Fudge that hurt." Huh, fudge, Carly would be so proud that I didn't swear, especially in front of someone like Cat. If the bump starting to form on my head could talk though, the response would be much different.

"I love fudge! One time my brother made me some fudge but it was made of suspicious dirt so my mom wouldn't let me eat it." Cat giggled, smiling slightly before getting solemn and quiet. "Hey, could you do me a favor?"

I turn my head as much as I can. "Sure, what?"

"If your motorcycle decides to take you to Idaho, will you tell my brother I say hi?"

I didn't have the heart to tell her that the chances of me going to Idaho were pretty small. And the state was pretty big. "Sure Cat."

"And that I have his favorite socks if he wants them? They have cheese and llamas on them." Sounded like something Spencer would love… No. I tried to kick out his dancing image in my head. No time for regret now.

"Sure..." I trailed off. "Why is he in Idaho?"

"He's with my parents in some "special house" or something."

"Oh then he'll be fine. I was in one once, it's a crazy party." My mouth twitched at my own joke but I don't think Cat got it.

"Yay! He likes parties! He calls them social carousals." she said, elongating "carousals".

I gave a little snort. Of course he did. What a character, almost like a dude in some sketch show. I try to move again. Man do I hate enclosed spaces, they are just so... enclosing.

"That's why I live here you know, "Cat continued. "They left without me, and my friends Jade and Robbie convinced me that I couldn't sleep at school."

"I don't know, I find it pretty easy. Lab benches are the most comfortable but I could always live with desks." Again Cat began laughing. "I guess we are two crumbs in the bottom of the chip bag aren't we?"

"Huh?" Cat's voice rose in puzzlement.

"We've both left by the chips."

"We have Nona!" I tried to ignore the fact that she just used the word "we". I just met this chick! She was nice to be so welcoming, but it wouldn't last.

"Listen kid. People leave, people move on, c'est la see."

"I think it's c'est la vie."

"What?"

"The expression is c'est la vie. That's life. And anyways, people come back. You didn't leave me after we were in that garbage truck." Cat paused for a second. "And I smelt really bad!"

"Of course I didn't! You were unconscious!" And she still owed me a burrito, though I decided not to say that. It was too soon; burrito payback requires perfect timing.

"Hey," Cat begun again. "I know you gotta get riding away but you wanna stay another couple of days? Nona would probably love some company while I'm at school. I think she is getting sick of all those little kids. You could help her and then we can hang out later!"

"Children yay..." I said sarcastically. Exactly how I wanted to spend my days—chasing after little nose sniffers.

"I have cards! We can play Go Fish!"

"Well how can I say no to that? I guess the world can survive without my travels for a couple of days. I could take a break." I couldn't just say no—maybe I was going soft or something but the kid grows on you like a friendly weed.

"Yay!" Cat gave a small wiggle, hitting me in the side. I tried to wiggle away but due to our current positions, it was pretty difficult. "We are going to have so much fun! Do you like pillow fights?"

"Do you like pillows stuffed down your pants?"

"We could paint each other's nails."

"Pass."

"Dress-up?"

"No!"

"Karaoke?"

"Sleep time Cat."

"My feet are asleep."

"The rest of you should be too. There's no way out for now so might as well get some rest."

"Hey, what is up with this couch?"

"Now you're asking?"

"Yes."

"I have absolutely no idea; I guess it is elevated or something, there was a little hatch." Someone must have known about the extra space though. Looked like elderly Nona had a hidey-hole or something.

"Well, it doesn't make much sense," Cat declared.

"I am in agreement. Now go to sleep Cat."

"Kk. Thanks for being here with me Sam."

"Who doesn't love exploring the inner workings of a couch?" Cat giggled and after a long pause I knew the red-haired girl must have been asleep.

Yup, just no sense at all and yet, it felt almost normal. Well as normal as two girls who barely knew each other sleeping in the belly of a couch. C'est la vie.


End file.
